How About Now
by Acebear2
Summary: a getaway turns to more


How About Now

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was on her way up to the bullpen she was hoping to see him they had been secretly dating for the last two months and she wanted to see if since they were given the next two weeks off if he wanted to go on a little getaway started Monday. She smiled as the elevator doors opened she then stepped off the elevator and walked over to him. She looked around to make sure no one was around before giving him a kiss on the cheek and whispering in his ear how much she wanted to ride him right there. He then stopped typing the report he was working on turned to her and pulled her into his lap before asking her what was stopping her because they were the only ones there. She then stood up and took off her underwear while he unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his ankles and unbuttoned his boxers letting his hard cock free. She smiled as she got back on top of him straddling him lowing herself onto him. He grabbed her hips as she started to ride him faster kissing from her jawline to her neck as she did. It wasn't much longer and they were both coming hard and fast together. After getting their breath back she got up and put her underwear back on and said well that was more fun then what I was going to come up here and ask you. He then asked after pulling his pants up and zipping them what she came up for. She then said well I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a little getaway with me Monday. He then looked at her and said what about now why wait until Monday how about we go now. Where did you have in mind anyway?

She then looked at him and said I was thinking Vegas what do you say. He then said let me hit copy on this report and put that copy in this folder and set it on Gibbs desk and I will book us tickets for tonight. She looked at him in shock as he said I said how about now why wait it didn't take long for him to book the tickets once he got back to his desk. After booking them he grabbed his bag and then her hand and they headed to the elevator to go home to pack. It didn't take them long once they got home to pack and to be out the door on the way to the airport.

It didn't take long after their flight took off for both of them to fall asleep and for them to dream about what this little getaway and the rest of their future entailed. It didn't take them long to get to Vegas well it didn't feel that long since they had fallen asleep shortly after taking off. Soon they were woken up by the pilot saying they were about to land.

After landing and getting off the plane than walking over to get their bags they then went to go get a cab. While waiting for their cab he pulled her close and kissed her before telling her how much he loved her and how he couldn't wait to get to the hotel to show her just how much.

It didn't take them long to get to the hotel after getting into the cab. After paying the cab driver and getting their bags the went inside to hotel and checked in. After checking in and heading to the elevator and getting in they set their bags down and she was the one to pull him close this time kissing him deeper than when they were waiting for the cab. They were so into their own little world that they didn't hear the elevator doors open to their floor. It wasn't til a man waiting for the elevator cleared their throat that they finally parted looking at the man and saying sorry before getting off and heading to their room.

Once they got into their room and they set the bags down he picked her up and carried her off the bed and laid her down and got on top of her. They laid there just making out for a few moments before finally undressing each other. After getting undressed he started kissing from her jawline down her body taking his time with each breast before continuing down eventually eating her out. Soon she was coming hard and fast and he didn't miss a drop.

After she was finished he laid down next to her for a moment for two while they got their breath back. After they got their breath back he looked at her for a moment just taking in her beauty before finally saying let's make a baby she then looked at him for a moment in shock before asking him if he was serious. He then continued by saying come on you can't tell me you haven't thought about us having a family. She then said well yes I have how could I not but you do realize that if we do that we are going to have to come out to everyone on team Gibbs including Gibbs right. He then pulled her close and kissed her before saying she was worth it as he rested his hand on her hip before saying what do you say let's start our family. She then kissed him and said OK let's do it let's make our family. He then said really she then nodded her head and said really he then got on top of her and kissed her deeply.

Once he was back on top of her it wasn't long until he was entering her fast and deep. She couldn't help but get louder and louder the faster he went. Soon he was coming hard and fast sending ripple after ripple of his seed deep into her. Moments later she was coming hard as well. He then kissed her one last time before finally laying down next to her pulling her close as she laid her head on his chest. After a few moments, she lifted her head and said as nice as this is we either need to go out and find some dinner or call room service what do you think. He thought about it for a moment before finally saying room service is fine because if they didn't have to leave their bed would be good with him as he kissed her one more time before reaching over and handing her the menu for room service.

They sat up and him getting up and going to the bathroom while she looked at the menu. After coming out of the bathroom he looked at her and said well what looks good besides her. Hearing him say that made her laugh and then say well I was thinking a grilled chicken wrap and fries with an iced tea she then asked him how he felt about a cheeseburger and fries with a coke. He then walked over to her and he that sounded good but not as much as her. She then laughed again before getting up and pulling him close and kissing him. After kissing him she picked up the phone and called room service and ordered their dinner.

After dinner, he put their tray outside their door. She smiled at him as she stood there in the middle of their room she then dropped her robe that she had put on before their food got delivered. He walked back into their room seeing her naked in front of him he then walked over to her and picked her up and walked them back over to the bed were he laid her down before taking his robe off and getting on top of her and entering her for the second time making love to her again and again just trying to increase their chances. He loved how loud she would get whenever they would make love it was like music to his ears. Soon they were coming fast and hard together.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what you think thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
